Just another day
by crazybookgirl001
Summary: My view on what I think a day in the life of Harry would be while at the Dursley's over the summer. This is while he waits to go back to Hogwarts. I'm bad at summaries.


A/N

So... this is my first fanfic ever. Reviews are welcome and wanted, as is constructive criticism. No flames please. And on with the story:

Just another day

Harry tumbled out of bed with a startled yell. As he picked himself off the ground he realised that he was soaking wet. Confused, he looked around his tiny, cramped bedroom in the house which he had lived in for most of his life after Voldemort had killed his poor parents. He had never thought of this place as home, and he never would. The fact that his uncle, aunt and cousin despised him, had made sure of that. 

Returning from his thoughts to the present, Harry looked up, nervously. Dudley held an empty bucket with a smirk on his face. 'Well that explains the freezing cold water', Harry thought. "Dad says to get downstairs and make breakfast at once and that if it's not done when he gets down, you'll have hell to pay," Dudley stated smugly as he walked out the door, not waiting for an answer. Harry turned around and placed his glasses on his head. They had been broken in the first week of summer holidays and as he couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts, he'd had to tape them together for the time being. He quickly changed out of his tattered pyjamas and into his too large hand-me-downs, 'kindly' given to him from Dudley.

As he was walking down the stairs, he heard his uncle Vernon go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. That gave him half an hour to get breakfast cooked and onto the plates. 'Don't worry Harry, you can do this. You have had to make breakfast in less time before.' Harry thought to himself as he went about collecting the necessary items he needed to make breakfast.

Thundering footsteps made their way downstairs and a booming voice sounded out. " Boy! If my food isn't out when I get down there..." Vernon didn't need to continue the threat as what he implied by his tone was enough to make Harry shudder, at the thought of what could have happened and at the memories of what had happened in this summer alone.

Just as his uncle walked into the room, Harry finished dishing up the bacon and setting out the rest of the toast. He quickly placed it onto the table. "Just finished Uncle Vernon." Harry said as the final plate of food was carried to the table, at which Vernon had placed his bulky frame next to. "Yes, well, since I'm feeling especially kind today, you can have a generous portion of food." Uncle Vernon passed him a plate with a piece of burnt toast on it and a handful of bacon scraps. "Here you go. Now get out of my sight, freak, before I decide to take that back.", Vernon snarled at him. "Go on, go." Harry muttered a quick thank you as he scampered out of the room.

As he was climbing up the stairs, Dudley barged into him. Dudley whispered "freak" to Harry, before continuing his journey towards the kitchen. Harry half walked half ran the rest of the way to his room, locked the door behind him and put his small plate of food down on the only available surface, his bed. His cousin had purposely bumped into the already bruised shoulder, and now it was even more painful. Still, he could do nothing about that and deciding not to dwell on the fact, instead, sat down to eat his breakfast. He sighed. It was more than he'd been given during the rest of the week, especially yesterday when he had received no food for the entire day, but it still wasn't enough to feed a teenage boy like Harry. "I guess it's better then nothing." he said to himself. And in the blink of an eye, ate every last morsel of food.

Ten minutes later, Harry came down the stairs to wash up from breakfast. As he was washing up, Vernon gave him an impossibly long list of chores to complete before he got back from work. "...and weed the garden..." Harry placed the last plate into the sink and started to clean it. "...Oh, and don't forget to vacuum the stairs..." Finished washing, Harry started on the drying. "...finally, clean the bathroom. If you haven't finished when I get back, you'll be sorry, boy. You'll be sorry."

"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harry replied.

"Good. Well then, I'd better get to work. Oh, and boy, you better have those jobs done when I get back or else you'll wish you were never born." Vernon stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

Harry closed the now full cupboard and started on his next chore. He barely needed to think about what he was doing anymore, and let his mind wander off, dreaming of better times. After all, why would he need to concentrate on what he was doing if he'd done it over a hundred times already? He did this exact job yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that one too. In fact he would probably do the same thing tomorrow and so on, until the end of the holidays, when he could finally go back to the place he did call home, Hogwarts. Today was just a day like any other at the Dursley's. Another day day full of chores. Just another day.

A/N

So there you go. Please review and tell me if it was good or not. Thanks for taking the time to read my little one shot. :)


End file.
